5 nights at Nico's
by KaminaGirl
Summary: Nicob finds himself a very familiar environment, something too familiar.


"Man, that was such a nice dream." Nicob stated out loud after waking up from a dirty Chiaki dream, "WAIT A SECOND."

Suddenly, Nicob realized that he wasn't in a bed, but was instead sleeping in a chair. The place wasn't his home for it was extremely dirty for anyone, much less him, to live in but it was strangely familiar. There was a desk right in front of him coated with trash and two doors on both sides of him. Other than mold and muck, there were posters of animals on the wall filled with so much happiness and joy that it was a bit creepy in this setting.

 _If this is what I think it is, then-_

"HELLO! HELLO!" It was a cheerful voice coming from the really old telephone on the desk which confirmed Nicob's suspicions.

"PHONE GUY! What the crap am I doing here at Freddy Fazbears?" Nicob screamed.

"AHH! I'm not Phone guy, I'm Slimy. You know, your favorite character?"

"HECK NO!" Nicob corrected.

"Oh, ok. Sob. By the way, this is not Freddy Fazbears. It's Despair Fazbears."

"Wait, are you telling me Monokuma kidnapped me again?"

Nicob shivered as he thought about the last time he got kidnapped by Monokuma. Let's just say it involved a ton of bagels and **things** being put through the bagel holes.

"Yes. I can't tell you how. The only thing Monokuma allowed me to tell you is that some of the characters are different but they'll be very familiar to you. Other than that, this is pretty much a live action version of 5 nights at Freddy's. Good Luck on surviving the first night!"

"I don't care about your encouragement. Please go away Slimy."

"I understand. Bye, I love you Nicob."

"Like I said, GO AWAY!"

While sobbing, Slimy cut off the phone call. With that out of the way, Nicob puffed out a sigh and took out the ipad-like device that controlled the surveillance cameras.

 _You can do it, me. You've beaten all three games, so you know how it's done. Plus, how bad can Monokuma make it?_

He shifted the camera to the party room, where all the animatronics are at first. Or they were supposed to be.

"Where the crap are they?!"

"Hmm, are you looking for me?" Suddenly, as Nicob put down the device, he found on his right side a familiar blue haired teenage male with a devilish smile on his face. He smelled like guts, just the kind of thing the teenage male loves.

"Uggggghh! What are you doing here, Kizami? Aren't you supposed to be trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary?"

Kizami chuckled.

"I see. You were expecting Morishige, I suppose?"

"Kind of-ish. I despise both of you, but at least, I can make fun of Morishige and possibly crush his balls with Mitsuki's cleats'. You, on the other hand, are clearly much stronger than me, so I don't want to take the risk."

"Well, whatever. You know what time it is, Nicob. IT'S SHOWTIME!" he stated while flipping out a knife.

"OH CRAP!"

Instantly, Nicob closed the door just in time. Kizami was seriously pissed at this. In anger, Kizami started stabbing and punching the door but thankfully the door was strong enough to take Kizami amazing strength coming from his ripping muscles. (*drools* I wish I could add coco butter to them but a fanfic writer can't have too much fun.)

"Alright, Kizami is most likely supposed to be Bonnie, so who would be Foxy?" Nicob took a note in his mind as he flipped the camera to Pirate Cove.

He gasped. It's utterly horrifying, not even human.

"Wassup Nicob? It's Shaggy, I mean, Ben-"

"-and Kenny." It was what you see in those horror movies. It was a half Ben, half Kenny monster.

"Why are you doing this?" Nicob, with his ability to talk back, asked fearfully.

"Well, Monokuma told me the truth that you were actually the one responsible for Duck's death-"

"-And I'm terrified of Kenny. I can't be a butt and leave,"

""So we're coming after to kill you.""

"Ughghghghghghghgehhghghghgbaibsirbguiwegbuiwr…" Nicob gnarled nonsense angrily at the monster, "SCREW BOTH OF YOU!"

Frustrated, Nicob threw device down on the ground. Luckily, it didn't break. Unfortunately, Kizami was still trying to get in and he had some more company.

"JUNKO!" Nicob screamed, "Why are you Chica?"

She smirked.

"To fill you with despair of course! Plus, you don't get to use the Monokuma voice when you're reading this and have to ruin your throat to say it in a female voice!"

"Are you trying to break the fourth wall here?"he asked.

"What did you just say? You're voice is soooooo high pitched that I couldn't understand you!" Junko said while trying to remain ignorant.

"Either way, it doesn't matter. Your despair ends here," Nicob epically said and then closed the door before Junko can react.

"Ugh! You know I'm going to stay by the door forever, just like Kizami!" screamed Junko while stomping her feet in rage.

"I don't care, you dirty hooker."

Simply waiting for 6 o'clock to roll on by for now, Nicob decided to take a light nap, however,

"You really shouldn't take a nap right now."

His eyes popped right out of his sockets when he heard that annoying voice. Seeing that awful white hair would cause him to have many nightmares at the spot.

"You! You're Golden Freddy?"

"Hahaha, it's nice to meet you again Megumi, I mean, Sally. Did I trick you again?"

"First, stop copycatting Junko. Second, why are YOU Golden Freddy?" Nicob exclaimed while shoving his finger into Joshua's face.

"Oh, you looking for your not-so-secret boyfriend, Komaeda? I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's been abducted by some crazy fan named KaminaGirl. She almost got me as well for someone named Blue Flare. In any case, what a bummer for you!"

"Yeah, sure, just keep saying he's my boyfriend. Don't be surprised when Judge pays De Killer to murder you or anyone who hurts or makes fun of his beloved Komaeda."

Yes, Nicob was talking from experience. His scars from Judge's discovery of the first "Turbo Dismount" video were still visible to the naked eye.

"Regardless, it was nice talking to you before you die."

"Wait, before I die?"

Then, Nicob suddenly remember something so vital that it was so stupid of him to forget. _BAM!_

Both doors plopped up and the lights gave out. Nicob was engulfed in utter darkness, until a very nostalgic light peered from his left side.

"Heey, Nico, I'm still Freddy and I'm gonna rape you."

 _CRAP!_

And that's how Nicob died. The-

"Wait! Before you end this, I know I'm such a unimportant character to Nicob, but can I at least have an appearance?"

(Sure, Milton from Toilet in Wonderland. All you have to do is read this.)

"Oh, sweet! Huh? That Card? Umm.. 'The Writer wants to thank you for reading her fanfiction and thanks to Nicob for getting her into Dangan Ronpa and helping her find her true love, Komaeda.' Oh, ok. That was such an awful author's note, writer, in my opinion. Well.. um... Bye! The IT is COMING!"

THE ACTUAL END!


End file.
